


Objections

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is completely in love with his young master. He, of course, never acts upon these emotions,thinking maybe he can take his time and ease into it, but he has run out of time when Ciel's marriage to Elizabeth is moved up. Will he be able to admit his feelings in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed, sitting down on the young master's bed. I looked around the room I had just finished cleaning. I closed my eyes, resting my crimson red eyes, and my mind started to wonder. I began to think about the owner of the room, Ciel. I thought about his teal hair and beautiful blue eyes. Well, eye; the other is now a purple shade because of my mark. My mind traveled on to think about his pale flawless skin and how smooth it looked.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" I nearly jumped straight out of my skin as I heard the young master right next to me. I sent him a small glare as I opened my eyes to see him standing next to me.

"I'll get back to work now. I was just resting my eyes after I finished cleaning your room. young master." I told him,moving to get up. He stopped me and gave it a look before going to the other side and laying down. I stared at himuntil he motioned for me to join him in laying on the bed. I laid next to him, my back rested against the headboard. "Has something been bothering you, my lord? You seem different," I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Don't pretend you care, Sebastian, but because you'll probably come up with an excuse to get me to say what'sbothering me, I'll save us both the trouble and tell you: It's Elizabeth and her dreadful mother. They are pushing me to have a ball or something, just simply to officially announce to the public that we are betrothed," he told me with a sigh of regret. I chuckled as I recalled how much he hated dancing.

"Well, it almost sounds like you're asking for my opinion in this matter. The more socially conventional way would be to go with Lady Elizabeth and her mother, but there are, of course, always the other variables to look at.

"The main one is, are you truly going through this for you, or because it's what expected of you? The other main one to consider is, will you even still be among the living when it comes time to wed Lady Elizabeth? Do you want to announce it and never make it to the wedding, or would you wait it out and have me take your soul before it becomes too serious?

"It's all up to you in the every end, young master," I mused, turning my head to look at him while I spoke. "Plus, you never know - maybe I do care about your well-being," I added after a few seconds. He remained silent for a moment,obviously talking in everything I had said.

"You're a demon – you're not supposed to care about things. But, I guess you're right about the whole ball thing; it's all up to me when it comes to the end. Great, more to think about." He sighed as he rested his hands across his stomach and closed his eyes.

I couldn't help but notice the position he was in was similar to that of a dead person resting in his* coffin. What I did next was quite out of character for me. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing when, normally, I think everything out.

"Are you sure about that, young master?" I whispered, rolling over and resting on my forearms so that I was slightly above him. My face was close enough for our noses to be touching. He blushed bright red and tried to turn his face away from me. I grabbed a hold of his chin and made him meet my eyes once again. I slipped off the eye patch so that I could see both of his eyes.

"S...Sebastian what a...are you doing?" he stammered to me, his face a bright strawberry red.. I smirked at him before I began to lean down slowly. Soon, our lips met in a soft and sweet kiss, which I held for a couple of seconds before pulling back.

His expression was one of complete shock. It was quite amusing to see my young master so flabbergasted. I was about to get up and get back to my chores when his hands moved to the back of my head. He pulled me down this time for a harder, more passionate kiss. I was almost instantly lost to the world at his sweet taste. I couldn't help buttrace my tongue against his closed lips. Much to my surprise, he opened his mouth, inviting in my tongue. Immediately our tongues went into a battle I was destined to win. As we pulled apart for air a loud smack echoed throughout the room.

"You will find that I am very capable of feeling emotions, my dear young lord," I whispered, our lips brushing against each other with each word. He was panting heavily, searching my eyes for something. He obviously found it, because he pulled me in for a much softer kiss.

"Sebastian, I love you," my young master whispered into my ear as we pulled apart. I let out a small chuckle pulling the boy into my arms. He acted like I didn't know that already. I stroked his soft teal-colored hair. "You love me, too,don't you Sebastian?" he asked, his voice almost a whimper. I moved my hand from his hair so I could gently rub circles in his back.

"Of course I do, my lord," I mumbled to him as I tried to soothe him. Eventually, he relaxed into me and we just cuddled for a second. I let the world seep away from me and focused only on Ciel in my arms. He was so small and fragile I thought I was going to break him. The scary part was that I truly could - if I wanted to rip him to shreds, it would be all too easy.

"Sebastian, call me Ciel; we aren't butler and master here. No, we are two people truly in love, forever and always,"he mumbled into my ear as he softly stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his warmth and comfort.

"Yes my - I mean, Ciel," I said, quickly correcting myself. I tilted his head up and captured his lips in a short and sweet kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead gently against his. "I love you, Ciel," I whispered before I claimedhis lips once again.

I gasped as I shot out of my bed, sweat coating my brow and my breaths coming in pants. Just another a dream; how I've grown to hate them now, because I only seem to dream of what I cannot ever have. I let out a growl before I got up to prepare for the day. I quickly pulled on my uniform and rushed to the kitchen to start the young master'sbreakfast. The dream doesn't leave my mind the entire time I prepare to wake up Ci– the young master. I took out my pocket watch to see I was right on schedule. I opened the master bedroom doors and wheeled in the cart. I was shocked to see the young master already awake and sitting up. I left the cart by the bed within his reach and walked over to the windows to open the blinds.

"Good morning, young master. Today's breakfast is a vegetarian omelet, toast matched with a unique jam from India, and your favorite Earl Grey," I told him, walking to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

I picked a deep blue that I remembered matched beautifully with his eye color. I patiently waited until he was done eating before I used my demon speed to return the cart and get back within a blink of the eye. I took notice that he refused to meet my eyes and was blushing as I dressed him.

Once I was done, I followed him to the study and waited until I was dismissed. The second I was, I got out of there as fast as possible. I walked to the garden to tend to the master's favorite white roses. I was hoping that the work would help me clear my head of all thoughts of my young master.

I didn't know how terribly wrong I was.

Ciel POV

Once again, my mind was wandering to that blasted demon. He had been haunting my every thought since themorning after I had that graphic dream about him and I as lovers. I was disgusted with myself. I felt as if I was betraying Elizabeth. Then again, I didn't love Lizzie - at least, not like the way she loved me.

Perhaps some part of me felt bad for leading her on like that, but what was I supposed to do - tell my fiancée that I was in love with a demon instead of her? She would probably cry and yell at me for trying to get out of the marriage. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel to Sebastian as he worked on my favorite white roses. I had banned Finny from touching them. I was too afraid he would destroy them. Only Sebastian could do it: as a demon, he doesn't make mistakes.

I sighed then turned back to do my paperwork. I had to finish it before Lizzie arrived or she would never let me finish the stupid paperwork. I tried my best to ignore Sebastian when he brought in my snack and tea. I didn't even look at him; I knew if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth and her mother will be arriving soon. Will you meet her in here or in the drawing room?" he asked me before he left. I sighed and forced myself to look up at him. I made sure not to meet his eyes or I would be lost.

"I will take them in the drawing room." I told him, standing and heading in that direction. Knowing my luck, Elizabeth and her mother were probably wanting to once again move the future wedding even closer. At this point, we were going to get married on Lizzie's seventeenth birthday. I personally was not looking forward to that day with the ever so affectionate Elizabeth and her strict mother. As I relaxed in one of the chairs, I found myself slipping into a nap.

I was awoken by soft giggles and someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to meet with the crimson eyes of my butler. I was pretty sure I would have sat there gawking at him if I didn't hear Elizabeth giggling to the right of me.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night," I explained standing up, only to have Lizzie launch herself into me. I was pretty sure my ear drums burst from her squealing about how much she had missed me. "Yes, I missed you, too. Now, would you two like to sit down?" I asked, sitting back down again in the chair.

"Ciel, I would like to talk to you about your betrothal to my daughter," Elizabeth's mother said, sitting across from me. I gather all my patience, knowing I would need it by the tone of her voice. She opened her mouth to tell me what it was when Elizabeth squealed it out in excitement.

"We got permission from the queen and your aunt to move the wedding even closer! Now we are getting married in a month, can you believe it?!" she squealed, grasping my hands and jumping in joy.

I was surprised I wasn't dead yet, because my heart completely stopped at her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel' s POV

I just stared at them in shock, not being able to even fully comprehend what I just heard. The shatter of a tea cup brought me back down to this world. My head snapped to the right to see it had been Sebastian who had dropped the cup. A look of pure shock and maybe horror graced his handsome features. He just stared at Elizabeth and her mother for a second before he also came to his senses.

"I apologize, that was just quite a shock. I will clean it up immediately," he said, ducking down and quickly cleaning it up. Then he set the broken cup on the trolley and went to fix his mistakes.

In any normal situation I would have been highly amused at someone finally getting Sebastian, a demon, to make such a mistake. But this wasn't a normal situation - it was far from it. I couldn't believe Madame Red would decide something like this without evenconsulting with me. I was beyond furious with her. I cleared my throat, trying to put on a straight face.

"If you don't mind, I need to make a call real quick. I'll have Sebastian bring up something to eat. Maybe a nice lunch will help me through this torture." I mumbled the last part under my breath. Elizabeth's mother only nodded before turning away. I collapsed against the wall the second the door was closed. "A month. I only have a fucking month until I get married to someone I don't love," I mumbledunder my breath. I sighed in disgust at myself. I didn't deserve love, anyway. I hadn't deserved happiness since that terrible night.

With a snort of disgust at my own weakness, I stood up and headed for the telephone. Once I arrived, I dialed Madame Red's personal telephone. I didn't have to wait long before she answered. "Hello, Ciel darling! I imagine Elizabeth and her mother just told you," she said in greeting before I could even speak.

"How did you know it was me, and yes, Madame, and I am not happy - not in the least." I growled the rest of the sentence. "How dare you make such an important life decision without even consulting with me first!" I yelled through the phone. I tried to calm myself so no one would hear me.

"Oh, Ciel, if I didn't know better I would think you didn't want to marry the lovely Elizabeth. But I know you would never do anything to disgrace the family. Now, don't tell me you want to break off your engagement for someone else. Because that would be quite silly and immature now, wouldn't it, Ciel?" she chirped through the telephone. I stayed silent for a while, knowing she was right.

"No, Madame Red, I will marry Elizabeth; this was just quite the shock." I sighed as I spoke. I knew I was going to have to sacrifice things because of my noble title. I just never thought I would have to give up my freedom to love who I chose. Sebastian flashed through my mind at these thoughts. I growled in disgust at my traitorous thoughts.

"Good thing, darling. I wish I could stay and talk, but I have things to get back to. I'm sure you understand. Goodbye, Ciel, and try to have fun with Elizabeth today!" she said then hung up before I could reply. I sighed before I made my way back to the drawing room.

Sebastian had returned while I was gone and he had served tea and scones. It did not surprise me that he had bounced back to perfection so fast. In fact, I would have been surprised if he hadn't returned to normal by now. I sat back down in my chair and picked up my cup. I sniffed the cup and quickly identified it as Jade Tea, an Oolong tea. Its sweet and strong aroma washed over me and helped calm me. I let one of my small smiles cross my lips just ever so gently. Even in a situation like this Sebastian knew the exact thing to make me feel better.

"Is the tea to your enjoyment, my young master?" Sebastian asked from my right. I looked over at him and saw the smile he barely ever wore. It was the smile he reserved for special moments, like his times with those dreadful cats of his. I knew instantly he had seen my small smile.

"Yes, Sebastian, it is," I told him before turning my attention back to Elizabeth and her mother. "Mrs. Midford, will you do me the honorof engaging in a quick game of chess before you must leave?" I asked, needing to get the feeling of superiority back. She simply nodded and I motioned for Sebastian to go and get it.

"Haha! Ciel, I finally beat you!" she exclaimed with joy as she moved her pierce into a place that was almost check mate. I simplychuckled at her excitement before pointing out my knight.

"But Mrs. Midford, you forgot all about my knight over here. Which, if I move like this and this, I win instead of you," I told her as I captured her king. Her smile turned to a face of frustration at the game I had been beating her at since I could barely talk. I heard Sebastian chuckle to my right. I realized it was because I sometimes referred to him as my black Knight . So in some twisted way my demonic butler had won the game for me. I groaned mentally; sometimes I hated how much I depended on Sebastian.

"Well then, it looks like you beat me once again. But I will beat you, one of these days…" Her sentence trailed off into a whisper. "Well,Lizzy darling, don't you think it is about time we got back to your father? I do bet he is terribly lonely without us around in that big old house," she said as she got up, rubbing invisible dust off the skirt of her dress." Now, Ciel, be a good boy and don't try to run off or anything," she joked before Elizabeth and her left the room. I decided not to follow them out.

I had had enough headaches for today. I looked to the clock to see it was only 7:45. Normally I stayed up to nine, but tonight I was exhausted. "Sebastian, I'm going to retire early tonight," I told him, rubbing my temples as I started for my room.

He didn't comment, not even the normal 'Yes My Lord' - he just followed.

"You seem pretty troubled considering I'm the one being forced into a marriage in only a month," I commented as I sat on the edge of my bed.

He was silent a few minutes as he thought about his reply. As he was thinking, he started to change me. I was glad he was so deep in thought. This way he wouldn't notice my blush when he started to change me.

"I am worried that once you have been married to Lady Elizabeth that you won't have time to keep looking for your parents' murderers. Then I will end up cheated, forced to serve but never getting your soul," he said, not meeting my eyes.

Disappointment seeped through to my very bones at his words. It had hurt, that much I could not deny. I chose not to respond instead I lay down and tried to sleep.

"Goodnight, my young master," he whispered before he silently left.

I hated myself as I felt silent tears trail down my cheeks. But I wasn't complaining; this was the price I had to pay for loving that damn demon. Eventually my tears stopped and I fell into a deep slumber because of pure exhaustion. I had very bittersweet dreams that night. Sweet, because for once that demon did not haunt my dreams in the most inappropriate way. But bitter because instead, I was taunted with scenes of that terrible night, replaying over and over behind my closed eyes.

Sebastian' s POV

I was positive something besides the betrothal was bothering my young master as I left his room. I knew he would taint my thoughts for the rest of the night. Especially when I smelt the salty scent of tears coming from his room. But I didn't dare reenter, knowing he would be terribly angry if I did. I decided that my work could wait.

I walked outside and into the forest. I just kept walking and walking and walking. How I hated that Elizabeth and her wretched mother. Ciel was mine and he had been since the second the deal was made. I refused to let him marry that annoying, immature girl. I decided that I was going to stop the wedding no matter what it took.

I smiled as I came across a beautiful blue rose. It reminded me of his blue eye and the shade his other had once been. I was about to pick it when I realized it would eventually kill its beauty. Was I willing to kill it just because it reminded me of Ciel? No, I decided I was not. In fact, I decided I should let it live because it reminded me of Ciel.

I headed back to the manor when I realized the moon had reached the middle of the starry night sky. I pulled out my watch and let out a groan as I realized exactly how late it had actually gotten. I was incredibly frustrated; that was two mistakes tonight. I was not going to let another happen. What kind of butler would I be if I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I am going to try to be as IC as possible for this story but sadly I am not Yana Tobaso so it can be quite hard to write Ciel and Sebastian perfectly in character and here are some quick insight
> 
> 1Madame Red is still alive in she only got terribly injured that day instead of dying and she decided to be the best Aunt possibly for Ciel
> 
> 2 I might make up some characters as I go but hey my fanfiction
> 
> 3 Ciel has not got Revenge yet they have met both Angel and Ash but not yet revenge
> 
> 4 because of the way Alois(did I spell that right eh fuck it im to tired to check) and Ciel talked it sounds as if the knew each other before Ciel lost his memory but I still thinking over if he will arrive or not
> 
> 5 I will try to not Bash Lizzy I know most people hate that
> 
> 6 This is a Lemon /Yaoi but that doesn't happen til later
> 
> 7 Some of my facts may be wrong when it comes to British food and stuff but I'm was born and raised in a small town in USA I don't know much about Britian food
> 
> 8 last but not least my opinions on characters are my own but I will try to be open minded to others opinions too.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian' s Dream

I was walking down a dark hallway in my demon form. I realized it was the hallway leading out of the Phantomhive basement. I felt the familiar feeling of being full and blood on my hands. I knew I had just devoured a soul. I licked my lips tasting Ciel on them. I was hurting, I had never felt this emotion after eating a soul. But I felt as if I was once again going through the transformation of becoming a demon. But it was only in my chest I felt the pain no where else. I knew this emotion, even through I haven't felt it in over a thousand years, heartbreak. My heart, which I didn't even believe still existed, was breaking.

As I walked into the night air I heard the scream of Elizabeth from within. I knew she had discovered the body of my dear young master. Judging from the scream I had been neither gentle nor clean about eating his soul. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I put distance between the manor and myself. I hear her scream again this time much closer to me. I turn to see her standing behind me covered in tears and blood.

"You monster you killed Ciel didn't you. What are you? Why would you kill him, what did he ever do to you?" She sobbed. I transformed to my disguise, that had been his butler. I heard her gasp. "S...Sebastian what is the meaning of this what are you and why would you ever what to hurt Ciel?" She scream as she walked closer to me.

"I was never Sebastian you foolish girl. I am a demon that Ciel Phantomhive made a contract with. He wanted revenge on those who had humiliated him and his family. I wanted his pure and delicious soul. So we made a contract and once it was finish I had no choice I...I was forced to eat his soul" I was crying by the time I finished explaining the whole thing to her.

"You weren't forced if you had wanted to you could have left him alone. You'll a monster and you killed him purely for your own enjoyment" she hissed at me. I slapped her making her fly a couple of feet.

"You know nothing of our laws you stupid little girl. Once a contract is made it can never and I mean never be broken. It doesn't matter how I feel. Ciel and I made the contract so I was forced to eat his soul." I yelled at her as my heart continued to rip itself apart from the inside out.

"You're a monster Sebastian he could have been happy. He could have grown old and had a family once again. He could have gotten over it and lived a happy life. But you ruined that, Ciel Phatomhive is dead and it is all your fault. The only human you have ever loved is dead and it is all you fault. I hate you Sebastian, I hate you with all of my heart" with each word Elizabeth transformed more and more into my young master. Until there he stood, covered in blood and dead, right in front of me.

I collasped into the ground my hands over my ears. "Stop I don't want to hear anyone. He can't be dead, my young master cannot be dead" I scream curling up into a ball. I heard the dead Ciel approach me.

"But I am dead and it is all your fault Sebastian" he whispered forcing me to look at him. "I hate you Sebastian because this is all your fault" he whispered meeting my eyes. Then he stepped away and shot himself in the head.

Sebastian Pov

I let out a yell as I awoke covered in sweat and tangled in my sheets. I took deep breaths as I calm down. I had been having these terrible dreams more often than not now. Before it was a surprise if I had a dream more than once a year but now I was having one every night I bothered to sleep. I sat up and ran my gloveless hand through the hair atop my head. I let out a sigh and tried to erase the image of my young master dead. I decided that to calm myself I would look upon him while he slumbers. I quickly pulled back on my bultler attire and headed to the master bedroom.

"I just don't get what has come over me. I've never come close to caring for one of my contractors. What is so different about this boy?" I mused aloud as I walked through the dark shadows that draped themselves across the halls. As I walked I let mind wander to Ciel's arrange marriage to the whiney ignorant Elizabeth. She knew nothing of the real world, only the things her parents and tutors deemed that she was old enough to hear. She was the polar opposite to the young master and when she wasn't smiling she was either crying or yelling. I know for certain that he does not enjoy the time they spend together. But alas ,even through my young master knew the pain and disgusting truth of the world, there were things he was stills so innocent and ignorant about. His refusal to call of the engagement to the girl was an excellent example of this. He doesn't think I know but I do, he only keeps that engagement because his parents arranged it. But this little trait of innocence is the reason his soul is so delectable after all, yet I still find myself hating the trait.

I come to a complete stops as I recognize the smell of tears, sweat, and emotion overflowing my nose. I was standing only a few feet from the master bedroom' s door. If I hadn't been so busy thinking over that sore subject I probably would have realized it much sooner. The young master was dreaming of that night again. I slowly walked towards the door as I heard the quiet sobs of the young master. As softly as I could I opened the door and stepped in.

I walked to the the large bed to see my small master curled up in the fetal position in the middle of it. He had tears streaming down his face and he was covered in sweat. I watch frozen for a while as he had his dream. He seemed to sense my presence because his unconscious form began reaching for me. There was nothing I wished for more then to reach down and comfort my young master but I knew he would not react well to that. Once he was awake he would think I had come only for my amusement, if it had been any other human that would have been the reason, and would send me away in a fit of anger and humiliation. Then he would refuse to see me for the rest of the day and have Tananka do everything.

"Sebastian" I almost jumped in surprise when the young master let out the name he had given me in his sleep. I waited knowing he had also once had a dog of that name to. "Sebastian please" he whimpered. My resolve broke after hearing him whimper my name in such a manner.

"Young Master I am here please wake" I whisper sitting on the edge of his bed and resting my hand oh his back. He only whimpers and moves closer to my body. "Young Master please wake I can't stand to see you like this" I say louder than before. I began to gentle shake him. He opens his eyes slowly and looks up at me confused for a second. "Young Master I am glad you have awoken I heard you call my name" I whispered to him softly. He sits up gently and looks around for a second before he realises why I had awoken him. His confused face twist up into a scowl as he looks back to me. "I apologize for waking you up would you like anything before I leave" I say hoping he won't immediately order me out of the room.

"It's alright just don't make a habit of it" he snaps looking away from me. "I seemed to have been sweating to much change the beding and my nightwear Sebastian" he orders. I light the candles by the bed and pick him up and rest him on the chair by the bed. I quickly, by human status, changed the beding before moving to him.

"Would you like a quick bath my young Lord" I asked as I went to his closet and pulled out a clean night shirt for him. He was silent as if he had not heard me. I turn to see him staring off into space. I repeat my question as I moved closer and his eyes shoot to me.

"No that will not be necessary I will just bathe in the morning" he responds as I redress him in night clothing. I hold up the bedings so that he could slip back into the bed easily. I tuck on the covers around him before stepping back.

"Will that be all that you require or would you like me to open the window to cool the room more young master?" I asked. He just stares at me for awhile as he thought it all over. I stayed perfectly still as I waited for his answer. He shook his head but didn't say anything. I picked up the candles and moved to leave the room.

"Sebastian will you stay with me until I fall back to sleep" he whispered quietly before I could exit. I turned to him my face warm. I replied like I always do and sat down on chair by his bed. I could never have said no to his request, he had brought my heart back to life even if only for a while. I would always be by his side...till the day my heart must die once again.

Ciel' s Pov

I was sitting in my office trying to focus on my paperwork. But my mind kept wandering to early this day. Normally when Sebastian woke me up from a nightmare I would order him away and have Tananka take over his duties for the day. But there was just something in his eyes that made me hesitant. I don't know how to describe it, maybe if I had seen it on someone else it would be easier but you could never be sure with that demon. It was a look I had been seeing more often in his eyes when he looks at me. It angers me that I cannot place that stupid emotion in his eyes. At first I thought it might be pity but after further investigation I concluded that Sebastian does not pity things. Then I though it my be loathing but changed my mind once I saw the way he looked at some people. The last emotion I suspected Sebastion of being able to conceive was disgust. But once again I was proven that wrong after a dog rubbed himself on his legs. It was starting to anger me to no end that I couldn't place the emotion but I knew I would eventually.

I looked out my window to see Sebastian chastising Finny again. For a second I wondered what he did but quickly decided he probably messed something in the garden up. I turned my attention back to Sebastian as he listened to something Finny was talking about. He had a deep look of boredom on his face now, I knew Finny was probably rambling now. I sighed as I turned back to my desk. Sometime I wished something England would go wrong just so I had something interesting to do.

I looked at the newest letter from Elizabeth. She just went on and on about how excited she was for that stupid wedding. At this point I was almost wishing we would find my parents killers tomorrow just to escape her. But sadly I knew I wasn't that lucky. It wasn't that I hated Elizabeth I'm just not in love with her. We also don't have anything in common so she can be quite a bore to talk to. I sighed once again as I tried to get back to work. "Young Master may I come in" I heard Sebastian ask as he knocked. I looked at the clock to see it wasn't my tea time yet. What could Sebastian possible want from me.

"Yes Sebastian come in" I say as he walks in. I realize why he was disturbing me when I see the platter in his hand. I had another job from the queen. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about that. With all these confusing emotions and the wedding coming up in a month there was nothing i needed more than to get my mind off of it all and work on a case. I could only hope it was a good one that actually required effort and brain power from me. Maybe if I'm lucky it will even take a long time and the wedding with Elizabeth will be pushed back. "Well Sebastian what is is the trouble the queen this time?" I ask smirking at him. The best part of a case was that I would have him all to myself once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

I grabbed the letter from Sebastian and opened it to read. I felt Sebastian leaning over my shoulder. He was obviously reading it too. At least I hope that was his only objective here. With that demon you just never know.

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

It has come to our attention that the convict, Thomas E. Johansson, has escaped from Scotland Yard hands and is once again free to harass this land's great people. It seems he has once again taken up his old habits. Since his escape, many of the Yard's men and other civilians have fallen fatally ill. It pains me deeply to see my people in such pain. I request that you find Thomas and his accomplices to bring them all to justice. I also request that you discover what is being used to harm them so that we can find a way to save the poor unfortunate souls that he has already harmed. I know like always, I can have faith that you, Earl of Phantomhive, will not let me down.

Sincerely,

Queen Victoria

I set the letter on my desk and crossed my hands under my chin. "Well Sebastian, it seems that I need you to pack my belongings," I tell him as I pick up the letter and reseal it.

"Yes, my Young Lord. I can have your items and belongings packed and ready to go in less than an hour," he replied leaving the room to pack my things.

I rung for Mey-Rin a few seconds later.

A minute later, my very shocked maid entered the room.

"Young Master, you called for me?" she asked slowly as if waiting for me to correct her and say I had meant to send for Sebastian.

I nodded and gestured for her to come closer to my desk. She walked slowly, and it took her a few seconds to make it to my desk.

"Mey-Rin, stop dragging your feet like that. I meant to call you in here. I have three things I need you to do for me. First, I know there is a piece of Mud Cake left over, and I want it. Second, I have received a mission from the queen. I need you to pack and tell the others. Third, I would like you to call Lady Elizabeth and tell her I am going on a job and I have no idea how long it will take me. Do not let her talk herself into coming over nor on the trip. That is all. You may leave now." I remembered one last thing, "Oh, and Mey-Rin, don't mess this up,"I tell her before I pick up my paperwork once again. I started to organize it for when we left.

The maid stuttered out a "yes, Master" and hurried out the door.

I leaned back into my chair, crossing my hands and resting them under my chin. I smiled to myself. This mission sounded as if it would take a while, meaning my wedding would hopefully be put off long enough for me to decide my feelings on the matter. I sighed, standing up to stretch when Mey-Rin returned.

"Here you go, Young Master. I will now go and do the other assignments you have given me," Mey-Rin said, placing the cake down and leaving.

I took a bite and let out a small moan of enjoyment. I would never tell him but Sebastian has gotten quite amazing at cooking during his time here. I always fully enjoy the food he makes for me.

"Young Master, I have finished packing both your luggage and mine," Sebastian stated as he walked in. He gave me a disapproving look when he saw me almost down with the cake. "Oh Young Master, you've gone and ruined your dinner," he said in disapproval as he leaned down and wiped a little chocolate off my mouth.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Will you go and make sure Mey-Rin isn't messing up the tasks I've given her?" I handed over the now empty plate.

He nodded knowing it was an order even though I phrased it as a question.

As he left, I soon followed after because I was bored. I hoped Mey-Rin was messing up so Sebastian could entertain me by getting on to her.

"No Lady Elizabeth, the Young Master isn't making it up to avoid the letter. He truly is leaving on a mission, yes he is. I even saw Sebastian packing his things and had me tell everyone in the manor. No, he said you are not allowed to come with us. I don't know why my Lady, that is just what he said. No, please Mistress..." Mey-Rin paused, scared.

She continued, "You're going to get me in trouble if you do that. No, please don't. We are leaving today. My Lady, please understand," Mey-Rin frantically said into the telephone.

I watched a Sebastian walked up and took it from her, "Hello Lady Elizabeth, this is Sebastian speaking. I couldn't help but overhear. Yes, Mey-Rin is telling the truth. We are leaving soon and do not have time for a visitor. You cannot come Lady Elizabeth because these missions can be quite dangerous and are no place for a proper lady like yourself. We think only of your safety, my Lady."

He stopped talking as Elizabeth said something. "Yes, but the Young Master himself has been in danger before. I try my best to keep him safe but I cannot guaranty both yours and his at the same time. Oh please, Lady Elizabeth, don't cry. I shall not allow harm to come to him."

He made a noise of approval, "Thank you, my Lady. I'm glad you understand. I must go now." I listened as Sebastian solved it like a pro and hung up.

"Now. Mey-Rin, finish packing, we are leaving soon," he ordered her.

I began to feel annoyed as she gushed over how amazing he was. I had enough when she tried to attempt flirting with him.

"Sebastian, we have more important things to do than this. Plus, I am quite bored and insulted with the way Mey-Rin is flirting with you in my presence. I wish to go somewhere else...now," I asked him, not even looking at Mey-Rin as I stood very close to him, grabbing his sleeve.

His full attention was automatically on me.

"Yes, My Lord, if it would amuse you. I am done with preparations and can walk though the garden with you or accompany you somewhere else if you wish," he said as Mey-Rin turned bright red and made her escape.

I nodded and before I could protest, he picked me up like he always did and headed outside. I relaxed and looked at the garden as we walked by.

"Young Master, were you jealous of how Mey-Rin had my attention?" Sebastian asked in his sly way.

I glared at him and moved away making him put me down.

"Don't say such stupid things, Sebastian. I was bored, that was it. Now, let's head back to manor and leave already. Those idiots must have finished packing by now," I exclaimed, storming ahead of him as I walked toward the manor. I heard him chuckle before he started to follow.

Damn Demon, everything he did was just another way to find more amusement from me. I know he was probably just toying with me like always, but the slightest of a blush still crossed my cheeks.

He was going to pay for his words. No one used me for their damned entertainment. Especially not my demon butler, who was one day going to eat my soul. I would just have to find a way to punish him during the mission. It would be more fun if I made a game out of it. I did quite enjoy my games.


	5. Author Note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but me informing you that I'm discontinuing this story. It's been about two years since I start this and at least a year since I've updated, and my writing style has changed/improved in that time. I still ship it rather well, but even if I had time to continue this it wouldn't work since randomly the writing style would change almost completely. I will have both of my discontinued stories up for adoption for a bit and if no one takes them then I'll write a short one-shot to tie the entire story together. 

I'm really sorry about all of this, I'm sure this isn't how you wanted my first update after a year to go. I will not stop writing, I'm just moving on to actual work instead of fan fiction. 

if you are interested in adopting the story message me. If you want I can give you the run down on where I was going with the story. Then after you submit a chapter for it I'll get back to you. I don't mind I you don't follow my plan, your story now after all.

That's really all I had to say so goodbye, it was fun while it lasted.

NitemarWalker

(Jordan)


End file.
